Flashbacks SamCeni
by SylviaMaria
Summary: ¿Que quiénes son los SamCeni? Son Sam y Mercedes, o más bien, Sam y su Ceni, personajes de un rp del que formé parte hace tiempo. Anímate a leer sus "Flashbacks" para ver cómo se enamoraron, y las "Cartas a Mercy (que nunca enviaré)" escritas por Sam.
1. Prom Queen

_¡Buenos días a todos!_

_Lo sé, lo sé. Os estaréis preguntando quiénes son estos "SamCeni" y qué ha pasado con mis niños Samcedes. No os preocupéis, no me he vuelto loca ni me he cambiado de bando, ni me he olvidado de ellos. Sigo trabajando en el próximo capítulo del Estudiante (tengo la mitad ya, me falta el resto) pero mientras tanto, he decidido publicar aquí, en la página, los flashbacks SamCeni que escribí hace más de un año y medio, para no perderlos, sobre todo si tumblr decide de un día para el otro eliminarme el blog; y para compartirlos con todos vosotros. _

_Tal y cómo pone en la sinopsis del fic, los SamCeni son también Sam y Mercedes. Su historia se encuentra en tumblr, en dos blogs cuyas direcciones pondré en mi perfil de FF para que podáis leerla si os apetece o tenéis curiosidad. Aquí solo publicaré sus flashbacks escritos por mí y las "Cartas a Mercy (que nunca enviaré)". _

_Como seguramente hayáis podido adivinar, los SamCeni son personajes de un rp. Mi personaje era Sam, de ahí las "Cartas a Mercy" que publicaré también una vez terminados los flashbacks; y Azukii era mi Mercedes o "Ceni", como la llamaba cariñosamente su Sam (de ahí vino "SamCeni"). El rp estaba ambientado en la tercera temporada de Glee, aunque tomaba otros caminos y contaba la historia de una manera diferente. Por ejemplo, en él, Sam tenía la misma edad que Mercedes y ambos se graduaban con sus amigos a final de curso, para marcharse de Lima y perseguir sus sueños._

_Probablemente el personaje de Sam os recuerde al Sam de Buscando un Corazón, pues ambos fueron escritos casi al mismo tiempo, pero habrá una palabra que os lo hará recordar más que nada. A ver si la adivináis…_

_Y no sé qué decir, más que, disfrutad de los flashbacks, aunque sean cortos y si tenéis alguna duda, contactad conmigo por review o por tuiter. Contadme qué os parecen o si los habíais leído ya y les echáis de menos (yo mucho T_T)._

_Dedicarte esto es algo tonto, __**Azu**__, ya que también forma parte de ti, pero lo haré igualmente. Para mi Ceni preciosa, muchísimas gracias por regalarme esta historia tan bonita, gracias por dejarme escribirla junto a ti, y gracias por dejarme conocerte. ¡Te quiero muchísimo! Gracias también por aguantarme todos estos años y espero que sea por muchísimos más. *_* Y paro ya, que no sé qué más decirte que no te haya dicho ya, ¡y la nota de autor se está haciendo enorme! _

_El dibujo que he puesto como presentación del fic es de __**Azukii**__ también. ¿Visteis qué bien dibuja? *_* ¿Es precioso, a que sí?_

**Disclaimer: Los SamCeni nos pertenecen solo a nosotras. Ya te gustaría tenerlos, RIB :P**

* * *

_**Prom Queen**_

Sola.

Sentada en una de las tantas mesas vacías del baile.

Sola y esperando que alguien se acercase para sacarla a bailar. Y hermosa, con su vestido color rosa y su ramillete de flores. Ese ramillete con el que ahora jugaba, mientras esperaba que todo aquello terminase para poder marcharse de allí e irse a su casa.

¿Acaso nadie pensaba invitarla a bailar?

No. No lo harían. Ninguno de los chicos del McKinley se atrevería a dar los pasos que les separaban de su mesa para pedirle un baile. La chica estaba completamente segura de ello.

—¿Mercedes?

El chico esperó a que ella elevase su rostro y le mirase. Sam podía notar en sus ojos un rayo de esperanza. Una pizca de ilusión.

—Yo… sólo quería decirte, que te ves hermosa. ¿Quieres bailar?

Su sonrisa arrancó una de él, esperando su respuesta. Su mano estirada también esperaba la de ella, para regalarle el baile que ella tanto había deseado. Mercedes le miró, bajando durante un segundo la cabeza medio avergonzada.

—Me encantaría —dijo.

Él sintió como ella aceptaba su mano, levantándose de esa silla que la había mantenido apartada del baile. Y ambos se dirigieron hacia la pista para bailar lo poco que quedaba de canción. Las manos de Sam buscaron su cintura, mientras ella, nerviosa, le rodeaba con las suyas su cuello suave.

Dos amigos que compartían un baile.

Dos personas solitarias sintiendo la música vibrar en su interior.

Durante unos segundos, se miraron el uno al otro, oyendo el estribillo de la canción. Durante unos segundos, todos los allí presentes desaparecieron y solo quedaron ellos en esa pista de baile. Durante unos segundos, Sam deseó seguir bailando hasta el amanecer con esa chica que esperaba sentada a que la sacasen a bailar.

Pero la canción ya había terminado, y Mercedes ya no acariciaba su cuello con sus manos. Ahora bailaba para él la canción que Blaine cantaba en la plataforma. Y le sonreía, arrancando risas del chico sin poder evitarlo.

Él también bailaba a su lado. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Se estaba divirtiendo, se divertía bailando con Mercedes Jones. Ella… ella era distinta a todas las chicas que habían despertado algo en él. Al menos, no se burlaba de su gran boca o de sus imitaciones. Ella no lo hacía.

Mercedes le regalaba sonrisas mientras bailaba a su lado, y ambos trataban de hacer el robot. Probablemente estuviesen haciendo el mayor ridículo de la noche, pero no les importaba.

Nada les importaría de esa noche en adelante, solo el hecho de permanecer juntos viviendo cada uno de los momentos que pudiesen compartir.

Cuando Sam llegó a casa esa noche, pensó que, quizás, había encontrado por fin, esa persona especial de la que su madre tanto le había hablado.

* * *

_Os dije que era cortito xD Los otros flashbacks son más largos, lo prometo. Muchas gracias por pasaros a leerlos y ojalá os gusten tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlos. Ah, y si os pasáis por los tumblrs de Sam y Ceni, hacédmelo saber, eh. ^.^ ¡Hasta el próximo flashback!_

_Un besito_

_Syl_


	2. Funeral

_¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! _

_Antes de nada, muchísimas gracias, de verdad, por pasaros a leer los Flashbacks y dejar esos reviews tan bonitos en el primero. Me hizo muchísima ilusión saber que os gustó. *_* Aquí os traigo el segundo, ubicado en el capítulo 2x21 "Funeral" que también da título al flashback. Ojalá os guste y, muchas gracias por pasaros a leerlo._

_Deciros también, que he escrito un one shot navideño Samcedes, o al menos, la primera parte de él. La segunda no termina de gustarme cómo está quedando en mi cabeza, así que os dejo a vuestra elección si queréis que lo suba o no, ya me decís ^.^ Y creo que eso es todo, espero que hayáis tenido una buena entrada en el 2014 y que éste os venga cargado de cosas buenas._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los Samceni nos pertenecen solamente a Azukii y a mí.**

* * *

_**Funeral:**_

Días pasaron desde el baile. Días en los que ambos hicieron lo posible para verse, sin darse cuenta de que, poco a poco, se habían hecho indispensables el uno para el otro.

Amigos que charlaban, amigos que se divertían juntos.

Amigos.

Sólo eso.

Se entendían a la perfección y se respetaban mutuamente. Él, un chico adorable, que deseaba que alguien le aceptase por su forma de ser. Ella, una diva talentosa, que sólo quería conocer el amor. Las semanas se les habían pasado tan rápido. Apenas habían podido darse cuenta de lo deprisa que pasaba el tiempo cuando estaban juntos. Pero así había sido y el curso estaba ya llegando a su fin.

Sam la miró con cariño, mientras todo el coro cantaba "Pure Imagination" en el funeral de la hermana de Sue Sylvester. Todos permanecían tristes y cabizbajos, pero las lágrimas que la chica derramaba, provocaban en él tantas ganas de abrazarla. Deseos de refugiarla entre sus brazos y recostarla contra su pecho hasta que dejase de llorar. ¡Era tan pequeña!

Mercedes se fijó en él durante un segundo, antes de desviar su mirada, avergonzada.

¿No quería que él la viese llorar? ¿Por qué razón?

Ella no volvió a mirarle durante toda la canción, ni lo hizo durante el funeral, provocando que un malestar anidase en el pecho de él. ¿Qué había hecho para que ella rechazase su mirada? Sam no entendía nada.

Esperó.

Esperó a que todos los miembros de New Directions y los asistentes al funeral abandonasen la iglesia para enfrentarla. Para preguntarle qué era lo que hacía que se rehusase a mirarle.

—Tengo prisa —le dijo, cuando él trató de que ambos se sentasen en uno de los bancos que ahora permanecían vacíos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mercedes? ¿He hecho algo malo? —Sam consiguió que ella se sentase por fin a su lado.

Mercedes había empezado a llorar de nuevo y ésta vez, sus ojos no querían darle tregua. A pesar de que la chica trataba de guardarlas en su interior, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir una detrás de otra. Torturándola y avergonzándola delante de él.

—No, Sam. No has hecho nada malo —dijo, secándose una de las tantas que bañaban sus mejillas.

El chico estiró su mano, queriendo ser él quién se las borrase, pero la mano de ella le detuvo, manteniéndolas unidas durante unos segundos.

—¿Es por la entrenadora Sylvester? —Sam suspiró antes de seguir hablando—. Le costará, pero lo superará. La muerte está ahí, es algo que no tiene solución —dijo, triste, sintiendo su mano en la de él.

—Lo sé —respondió Mercedes, soltándosela por fin y deseando al mismo tiempo no haberlo hecho.

—Entonces, no llores, por favor. Me duele verte llorar, Merc… Mercy.

Era la primera vez que la llamaba así. Pero su corazón se lo pedía a gritos. Su mente ya la reconocía por ese nombre y sus labios deseaban tanto dejarlo escapar.

—Sam… —Ella se armó de valor, buscando su mano de nuevo.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? —Preguntó, preocupado.

—No quiero ser tu amiga —dijo, rápidamente, mirándole a los ojos.

Al oírla, Sam soltó su mano como acto reflejo. Levantándose del banco como si de un resorte se tratase.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo? ¿Con el friki disléxico? ¿Es eso? —Sam elevó la voz, observando como ella cerraba los ojos momentáneamente y trataba de que su llanto cesase.

—Sam, no puedo estar cerca de ti.

—¡¿Por qué, Mercy?! —chilló él, en medio de la iglesia. Ya no le importaba donde se encontraban. No le importaba nada más que descubrir por que él ya no era merecedor de su amistad.

—¡Porque me hace daño! Me duele saber que sólo soy eso para ti —dijo, agachando la cabeza.

—Mercedes… —Sam se arrodilló frente a ella, elevando su rostro con su mano, para que se fijase en sus ojos verdes—. ¿Qué intentas decirme?

—No puedo…

—Mercy, la verdad siempre por delante. ¿Recuerdas? —Dijo, secando una de sus lágrimas a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla.

—No quiero ser tu amiga, Sam. Quiero ser más que eso —Mercedes rechazó su mirada de nuevo, a la vez que sentía como la mano de él buscaba la suya.

—Mírame, por favor —le pidió él, acariciándole la barbilla.

—No… —Se negó ella, tratando de soltarse de su mano.

—Mírame, Mercy o no podré besarte —Sam sonrió, soltando finalmente su mano y acariciando su rostro con ambas.

—¿Besarme? —Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, mientras observaba como él, todavía arrodillado en el suelo de la iglesia, se acercaba para besarla.

Sam sintió por fin sus labios en los de él. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin se armaba de valor para reconocer lo que su corazón le pedía. Quería besarla, quería abrazarla, quería bailar con ella hasta que la noche se acabase, hasta que el día volviese a nacer. Él tampoco quería ser su amigo, deseaba estar con ella, pasar todo el tiempo que pudiese a su lado.

Solo con ella.

Un beso dulce.

Su primer beso de amor.

Él se lo había dado.

—Yo tampoco quiero ser sólo tu amigo, Mercy —dijo, una vez roto el beso—. Quiero estar contigo, quiero que lo intentemos —Sam esperó su respuesta con su corazón en un puño.

—¿Intentarlo? —Mercedes no pudo evitar sonreír ilusionada. Quizás todavía no se creyese lo que estaba oyendo.

—Sí… —Dijo él, acariciando su mejilla, a la vez que la miraba a los ojos fijamente—. Sal conmigo, Mercy.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, sonriente, mientras se inclinaba sobre él para abrazarle. Con tanto impulso que hizo que el chico perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo, llevándosela a ella con él.

Ambos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, medio avergonzados, tratando de levantarse rápidamente. De pie, Sam agarró su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y se inclinó ligeramente, para dejar un suave beso en su mejilla.

—¿Te llevo al motel? —Preguntó ella, acariciando su mano con su otra libre.

—¿Al motel? ¿No va usted muy deprisa, señorita? —Dijo Sam, divertido, llevándose de regalo una palmada en su brazo.

—¡Qué tonto eres! —Rió ella, tratando de aguantar su risa—. Vamos, anda. Stacy estará preguntando por ti.

Sam le sonrió, observando la risa escandalosa que ella había intentado contener. Estaba preciosa cuando se reía y él no podía dejar de mirarla.

Todo había cambiado entre ellos. Se habían dado cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, allí, en la iglesia de St John. Allí donde se habían besado por primera vez. Quizás… quizás, si el destino se lo permitía, algún día, volverían juntos allí, a esa iglesia, para casarse y unir sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el segundo flashback, intentaré subir prontito el tercero. Y el One Shot navideño, si al final decidís que sí debo subirlo, ya me contáis. =)_

_Muchas gracias por leerme._

_Un besito y un abrazo_

_Syl_


	3. La antigua ciudad de York

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo con un dolor de cabeza y un catarro horrible que después de una semana aún se niega a abandonarme, pero bueno, es lo que tienen las fiestas y los cambios de tiempo xD A lo que iba, que siempre me lío. Hoy me toca publicar el tercer flashback, que estaría situado entre los capítulos "Funeral" y "Nueva York" de la segunda temporada. El título hace referencia a una de las frases que un personaje dice al principio del 2x22, no voy a dar nombres, aunque la mayoría sabréis ya cuál, para no spoilear. Y nada más, como siempre los agradecimientos los pongo en el final de la página y… ¡A leer!_

_Ah, ¡no! ¡Que casi se me olvida! Por si no lo sabíais, que a estas alturas lo deben de saber hasta en la China, ya sean los fans o los mismos haters, Amber Riley vuelve a Glee. Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos (al menos ha vuelto para el capi 100). Lo que no sabíamos era que Mercedes se iba a ir a Nueva York también, junto con Blaine y Sam, o al menos, eso es lo que dice la prensa e internet. Así que, gente, prepárense para sufrir porque de una forma u otra, eso es lo que pasará. Amber y Chord en el mismo espacio del planeta. Repito, Amber y Chord en el mismo lugar. *Fangirling* Yo quiero fotos. ¡Quiero. Fotos! Jajaja Dejad que me vuelva loca un ratito, que han sido dos años sin poder fangirlear y no puede ser xD Solo pido dos cosas para no tener que sufrir, la primera: si Sam tiene un interés amoroso (que ya lleva unos cuántos) exijo interés amoroso para Mercedes también. Igualdad, señoras y señores. De hecho, podían proponer a Derek Hough para el puesto, así, como ejemplo. *No cuela, ¿no? xDD* Y la segunda: por favor, que les den escenas de una vez, que hablen de lo que pasó. ¡Queremos closure! Y friendship, una bonita y adorable friendship en la que ella se ría de lo bobo que es y él se quede con la boca abierta cuando la oiga cantando las notas más altas. ¿Me has oído RIB? ¡No la cagues otra vez!_

_Y me he extendido de nuevo y la nota de autor me ha salido enorme, ¿qué raro no? xD_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Este Sam, sí.**

* * *

_**La antigua ciudad de York:**_

Una semana después, Sam aún no se creía la suerte de tenerla a su lado. Mercedes, la diva que algún día triunfaría marchándose lejos de Ohio, había aceptado salir con él. Con el chico sin casa, con el friki disléxico que ocupaba su tiempo intentando leer los cómics sin trabarse con las palabras.

Con él.

Ella había aceptado intentarlo y una semana después, allí estaban los dos, sentados en su cama del motel mientras estudiaban matemáticas para los exámenes finales. Se había vuelto una costumbre para ellos. Mientras Stevie y Stacy veían algo que echasen en la tele, ellos pasaban su tiempo estudiando las distintas materias. Mercedes se había convertido en su profesora particular, explicándole a cada paso lo que él no conseguía entender y ayudándole a memorizar la materia con juegos divertidos. Sam estaba completamente seguro de que gracias a su ayuda, él no suspendería ese año. Ella era tan inteligente, a su lado, él parecía un estúpido pero eso no parecía importarle a la chica, que lo miraba con cariño mientras Sam mordía el lápiz que tenía en la mano, tratando de resolver el problema que ella le había puesto en su libreta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó él, una vez que levantaba la cabeza y se fijaba en cómo sus ojos oscuros le miraban.

—Nada —negó con la cabeza su novia.

Sam la miró, curioso, antes de dejar el lápiz sobre su libreta y apartarla hacia un lado para acercarse a ella.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó ahora la chica, notando su proximidad.

—Nada —respondió él, imitándola, mientras su mano acariciaba su mejilla y se inclinaba para besarla.

Se había acostumbrado tan rápido a sus labios. A sus manos, a su risa. Se había acostumbrado a ella. Y permanecer lejos cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

—Sam… Para, detente —trató de hablar, mientras le alejaba con su mano—. Tus hermanos regresarán del parque de un momento a otro y…

No pudo decir nada más, pues el chico atacó su cuello silenciándola de nuevo, provocando que ella cerrase por un momento sus ojos, abandonándose a lo que él le hacía sentir.

Sam sabía que estaba yendo deprisa, lo sentía por como su cuerpo se tensaba ante sus besos, pero no podía parar. La piel de la chica le llamaba, tentándole y provocando en él, un deseo que no podía detener.

—Sam… —Susurró ella, acariciando su pelo rubio con sus dedos mientras él besaba su cuello y dejaba su marca en él.

—Mercy —dijo su nombre, mientras la recostaba hacia atrás y se colocaba encima de ella, besando sus labios.

No pasaría de ahí, ella no se lo permitiría y él tampoco lo haría. No perderían su virginidad en la habitación que él compartía con sus hermanos, mientras estos estaban fuera jugando en el parque.

Cuando eso ocurriese, sería especial para ambos, algo que pudiesen recordar siempre. Algo que les hiciese mirar atrás en el tiempo, recordando los buenos momentos que habían pasado entre ellos.

—Tenemos que estudiar —consiguió decir ella, entre beso y beso.

—Sí —dijo, levantándose con cuidado para no hacerle daño e intentando acomodar el desastre de su pelo.

Mercedes se rió, ayudándole a peinarse y dejando un dulce beso en su mejilla.

—Necesitas un corte de pelo, Sammy.

—Lo sé —rió también él, ayudándola a enderezarse—. Ven, acompáñame.

—¿Adónde?

—Vamos fuera, quiero enseñarte algo —le dijo, agarrando su mano y acomodando sus ropas antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres…?

La chica observó como el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó, sentándose en el banco y tirando de ella hasta sentarla encima de él.

—Lo es —dijo ella, recostándose sobre su cuello mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del chico.

—Mañana estaremos ahí arriba, volando a Nueva York.

—Y todavía no tenemos canciones —se quejó Mercedes—. Somos un desastre de club.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —le dijo, acariciando con su mano libre su pelo negro.

—No podremos sentarnos juntos —se lamentó la chica.

Nunca podrían si seguían manteniendo lo suyo en secreto, pero habían acordado que así sería y debían aceptarlo, si querían seguir adelante.

—No, no por ahora. Pero pronto lo haremos, te lo prometo.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, moviendo la suya a la vez.

—¿Sabías que la ciudad de Nueva York fue construida justo encima de la antigua ciudad de York? —Le contó, tratando de no parecer demasiado friki.

Mercedes le miró, sonriente. Aunque ni siquiera lo intentase, Sam siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa.

Esa había sido su primera puesta de sol. La primera de muchas que habían compartido y la primera de muchas que desearían volver a vivir.

Sam acarició sus dedos mientras ella veía como el sol desaparecía finalmente y dejaba paso a la luna.

* * *

_Y con esto, supongo que entenderéis mi teoría de "De dónde salió la frase de Mercedes en el 2x22" xD _

_¿Qué os ha parecido el flasback? ¿Os gustó? Os animo a hacérmelo saber en un review ^.^ Ah, y lo de Amber en Nueva York, bueno Mercedes, ¿qué os parece? ¿Qué esperáis vosotros de RIB? ¿Querríais Samcedes de vuelta? También quiero saberlo, soy una cotilla xDD Muchas gracias por pasaros a leerlo, y sobre todo por comentar ^.^ Un beso muy grande._

_Syl_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_Gracias a __**amberrileyrules**__ (Muchas gracias por pasarte a leerlo =) ¡Me alegra un montón saber que te ha gustado! :3); __**Maru **__(¡Feliz año nuevo! Sé que te encantan *_* Muchas gracias por comentar siempre, aunque ya los hubieses leído antes ^.^ ¡Un besito! :3 Contigo ya lo hablé ayer pero… recuerda lo que te dije, no te creas nada hasta que lo veas con tus ojos xDD); a __**CassandraOvers **__(¿Puedo llamarte Cass? ^.^ A mí también me gustaría que nunca terminasen :3 Pero solo tengo cuatro escritos, que espero que puedan sacaros una sonrisa ^.^ Gracias por comentar siempre, vuestros reviews me hacen inmensamente feliz. Y tienes mucha razón, son una pareja preciosa, linda, adorable, yo los quiero muchísimo y creo que nunca podré olvidar todo lo que han causado en mí, de ahí mis miedos por lo que pasará. ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte y gracias por soportar el que sea tan pesada! xD); a __**Rosa Elena**__ (¡Sí! Casi siempre son mis Mercys las que dan el primer paso xD El personaje de Mercedes siempre me gustó, es fuerte y débil a la vez, y eso hace que la quiera aún más, y que a veces me desespere con ella cuando el Sam tonto no se da cuenta de que ella le quiere y no sabe qué hacer la pobre xD Muchas gracias por estar ahí y dejar tu opinión siempre Rosa Elena ^.^¡Un besito muy grande!); a __**Tania**__ (¡Feliz año nuevo 2014! Espero que tú también hayas tenido una buena entrada en el nuevo año y que este sea el mejor ^^ Y sí, la vida sigue para los demás, siempre seguirá a pesar de todo. Me gustó mucho el segundo flashback por eso mismo y siempre pensé que así, o como sucedió en As Long, los Samcedes decidieron intentarlo en ese momento. Muchas gracias por pasarte ^.^ ¡Un abrazo fuerte!); a __**Savri**__ (Que quiere un fic Derek-Amber-Chord xD Durante un mes me rodó por la cabeza un posible Derek-Mercedes-Sam pero no sé en qué acabó la cosa, si saldrá adelante algún día, o la idea se quedará olvidada en mi libreta como pasó con tantas otras. De todos modos, si me pongo a ello en serio, no dudes que lo publicaré, termino haciéndolo aunque la mayoría de las veces no me gusta cómo quedan, así que no te preocupes xDD Muchas gracias por pasarte, Savri ^.^ ¡Un besito muy fuerte!). _


End file.
